


His Ode to Sleep in Slowtown

by gayyylien



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety and Nightmares, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Josh, Gay Tyler, Josh wants to protect and hold him, Joshler fluff, M/M, Most likely blood and gore, Shy Tyler, Tyler is scared and nervous about what's in his head, also im gay trash i make everyone gay sorry, and josh is like cute but also buff as heck tbh, and probs some eventual smut tbh who doesnt like smut, but sorry for any delay, i have the first 2 chapters done, it's going to start off slow, its gon be super cute and fluff, joshler - Freeform, ok so this is like an au kinda thing where tyler is younger and super nervous and shy, they date eventually probably, this is gonna take me awhile to write, tyler plays and sings at places and josh skateboards lots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyylien/pseuds/gayyylien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets nightmares about dying, and has anxiety. He goes out one night to clear his thoughts, and meets a tired boy with red hair who likes adventuring, who makes his heart race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set My Soul on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay so this is gonna take awhile to write, it's my first fic. The first Chapter is going to be really short, but it'll get better. I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Thanks!

Tyler felt hands around his throat, looking up to see red eyes staring down at him, laughing manically. He panicked, his eyes shifting around, feeling his breath go short - he tried to scream, but he only heard the thing's deep voice cackle, which made his blood run cold. The creature looked just as he did, the more Tyler started staring at it. He felt his vision fade, as the thing moved its black hand to his chest, taunting him. Tyler felt tears well in his eyes, as he was frozen with fear. The thing smiled, digging its hand into his chest, tearing through his skin, as Tyler screamed out in pain, fueling the monster. It slowly burrowed its hand into Tyler's chest, grabbing at his heart, and ripping it out with a swift motion, tearing it apart- his vision slowly turning to blackness as blood pooled out of him.  
  


* * *

Tyler jolted up in bed, realizing it was a dream. He was covered in sweat, shaking, as he looked around his dark room. He sighed, 'again,' he thought, 'this is the third time this week.' Tyler had vivid nightmares that he couldn't control, and they were becoming more real each time. He sat up, looking at the clock- 2:18 am. He groaned, running his hands through his hair, brushing them down his neck, and closing his eyes.   
  
  
He stood up, turned on the light by his bed, then walked shakily to his bathroom. "I'm a _mess_ ," he said to himself, frowning as he saw his reflection in the mirror. "I need some air," he grunted, walking back out to his room, then to his closet. He threw on some black jeans and a shirt, along with his favorite shoes. He grabbed his phone and keys, shoving them in his pocket, then walked out the door.  
  
  
//  
  
  
Tyler had been walking a long time, not sure where he was going. He just needed time to himself, to get that _thing_ out of his head. He had lived alone for a long time, and he had no one to rely on when things like this happened, so he tried to deal with it in his own way. He checked the time on his phone- 3:32 am, he stayed out much longer than he thought, although, he liked the night time and darkness along with it. He shrugged, he didn't have much to do early tomorrow morning so it didn't bother him much to stay out. He was pretty cold, though.. 'I should get home,' he thought, shivering. "Um.." he mumbled, looking around, furrowing his brow.  
  
  
"Which way did I come from..?" He sighed, and walked further. Luckily, there was a bus stop up ahead- it would take him relatively close to home. He got to it, and sat down on the bench, waiting for the next bus to come, and shivered heavily when he felt the freezing seat through his clothes. "Should have brought a jacket, dang it.." he grumbled, crossing his arms and rubbing his shoulders.  
  
  


//  
  
  
  
Tyler sat there for only 15 minutes, before hearing tiny wheels skid down the street up ahead. 'A skateboard..' he thought, giggling to himself- remembering once when he tried to skateboard with his brother, and fell on his butt. He shivered again, biting his lip and frowning, it was too cold out here. He looked up, hearing the wheels come closer, and saw a boy with red hair and a big shirt ride down the street... until he noticed Tyler staring and made an expression he couldn't make out. Tyler looked away quickly, blushing and playing with his fingers. The man got off his board and held it between his arm and body, then walked to Tyler.  
  
  
He thought 'please, please don't talk to me...' Until the boy said something, "Hey, man.. you okay out here? You're all by yourself, are you alright?" Tyler blushed more and smiled, this guy was really pretty.. he nodded and said, "Y-yeah.. I was just on a walk, and.. and I got a little lost... it's oka-..okay. Um, I'm just waiting for the bus.." The man looked down, and stared at Tyler for a minute, then sat on the other side of the bench. Was that a nose ring...?

  
"You won't mind if I sit with you, then? At least until the bus gets here- if that's okay with you! So you're not alone!" the man smiled, a goofy smile, and Tyler blushed more and messed with his hands once more, his heart and thoughts racing. Tyler simply nodded, looking down at his shoes. 'How was this guy so happy? Why was he out here..' Tyler thought, then realized he was out as well, so it could be weir- the man's voice cut his thoughts off.  
  
  
"My name's Josh," he said, sticking out his hand, giving Tyler that goofy smile again, his tongue peeking out. Tyler glanced down at his hand, then noticed tattoos going up his wrist, covered by a jacket, which made him quite curious. He glanced back up when he noticed Josh staring at him again, "O-oh.. I'm, um.. I'm Ty- Tyler," he stuttered. He mentally face palmed, 'I can't even speak around him!' he thought.  
  
  
He squeaked a little when Josh's warm hand touched his, shaking it firmly, hearing him laugh a bit. Josh set his board down and put his foot on it to hold it still, winking at Tyler, "Good to meet you, Tyler!" he said happily. Tyler was sure his face was red then, his fluttering heart about to burst out of his chest.  
  
  



	2. Won't You Go to Someone Else's Head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler goes to a local shop to play his little ukey and sing, where he sees a (somewhat) familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for chapter 2!! I'll try to get chapter 3 up either later today or tomorrow. I'll get myself on a schedule soon enough, when the chapters start picking up. Thanks frens! Let me know of any concerns, errors or questions you may have :") 
> 
> (Side Note: I was listening to Panic when I wrote this so prepare for Ty playing some of it. I'm trash, ik)

The two boys sat there for a couple minutes in awkward silence, until Tyler shivered once again, causing Josh to look over. "Are you cold? .. Wait, you're not wearing a coat! Dude- it's way cold out here!" Josh blurted out, pouting, shrugging his jacket off. Tyler shook his head, looking to Josh. 'Gosh, why is this guy being so nice..' Tyler thought. Josh frowned then, "Please, take it. I'm totally warm right now, and I wouldn't want you to freeze. Then, I'd be, like.. arrested for killing such a cutie!"   
  
Tyler's face turned red with embarrassment and he giggled, mumbling his thanks, taking the huge jacket and putting it around himself. He slightly sighed happily to himself- finally, some warmth. He heard Josh giggle next to him, then looked over and smiled, snuggling his new found source of heat. "Thank you.." Tyler squeaked out, causing Josh to laugh again, and Tyler swore he saw Josh blush.   
  
  
//   
  
  
They conversed for awhile, smiling the whole time, talking about where they were from, what they liked doing, what their dreams were.. Tyler was blushing from him the whole time, he liked how Josh was so nice and open with him, although they just met- He made him feel comfortable. Josh was very touchy, slapping his knee, putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder, but Tyler didn't mind; he was kind, and obviously very handsome. They both looked up to see the bus tires screeching to a stop right in front of them. Josh stood up first, grabbing his board, then looking at Tyler.   
  
Tyler cleared his throat and stood up. "Well...This is me.." he said and giggled at himself. Josh smiled, "It was nice meeting you, Tyler," he grinned, setting his board down and turning in the opposite direction.   
  
Tyler's voice shook as he shouted out, "Wai- wait- Josh! What about your jacket! Don't you want it back?" He started to take it off.   
  
Josh grinned again and laughed, turning around to pat Tyler's head, "Nah, you can keep it! I've got tons, and anyways.. you're freezing, your lips were practically blue! I wouldn't want to think of how cold you'd be on your way home... Keep it, please." Tyler just nodded and looked at Josh, "Oh, um.. Thanks for sitting with me," Tyler said meekly, biting his lip. Hearing Josh's laughter again, Tyler looked up. "Of course, any time. Keep warm, bud! See ya around!" Josh said, smiling once again, that goofy smile. Josh skated off, and Tyler got onto the bus.   
  
Tyler was smiling the whole way home. He unlocked and opened the door to his apartment, taking off his shoes and closing the door again. He hung his new jacket up, then plopped into bed. "Man, Josh is so sweet," he said to himself, closing his eyes and yawning. He sighed, drifting off to sleep.   
  
  


* * *

 

Tyler woke up to his alarm going off, and sat up in bed, sighing and messing with his hair, his eyes half open. "Mmm.." he groaned, slamming his hand on his alarm and squirming to get comfortable.   
  
He sat up quickly, realizing what time it was. "Shit!" he said, stumbling upwards and running to the bathroom, shedding his clothes off, and starting the shower water. Tyler played his ukulele and sang at a local coffee shop sometimes, today was one of those days- and he was late. He rushed through his shower, getting out and barely drying off, brushing his teeth and shaking his hair. He put on boxers and decided to wear a plain black shirt, skinny jeans, and red shoes, then hurriedly scrambled around his room to gather his things. He grabbed his keys, phone, wallet, ukulele, as his eyes darted around the room. Tyler decided to wear Josh's (now his) jacket, and rushed out the door.   
  
  
//  
  
  
  
He made it to the coffee shop a little past the performance times, which was quite honestly normal for him. He nodded to the manager, and walked up to the stage, did a small sound check, and got ready. He looked out to the people, then stuttered- playing for people made him nervous, more than ever.   
  
"Hi everyone...I'm, uh, haha, I'm Tyler.. I'll be playing a couple original songs for you this morning. Hope you enjoy them.."   
  
He sang and played to his hearts content, his awkward exotic movements letting themselves out as he played, his voice belting out the words that meant so much to him. The manager called for a break after a handful of songs, to let Tyler rest for a little bit, while the people applauded, causing Tyler to blush and nod in appreciation. Tyler then ordered a drink and sat for a couple minutes, and got back on stage, waiting to continue.   
  
The front door creaked open and a bell chimed, letting everyone know someone new entered the shop. Tyler looked up and his mouth nearly dropped.   
  
It was Josh. Josh was _here_ \- and he was about to hear what Tyler enjoys the most. The thought made Tyler stress-sweat, and _extremely_ nervous, his eyes glued to Josh as he ordered some sort of drink and took a seat, and looked up at him, their eyes finally meeting.   
  
He was totally checking him out, noticing Josh was wearing a tank top, very obviously showing off his muscles. He noticed that Josh had an actual sleeve of tattoos, and not just on his wrist, which he secretly loved. Tyler's face turned red as Josh grinned and laughed loudly, shouting, "Hey, Tyler! Wooo!! Go buddy, you got this!" All eyes turning in the room turning to Josh and then to Tyler himself.   
  
Tyler was surely going to make this a good show...   
  
"All right.. Next up- anyone want me to cover any songs?" Tyler said, looking around the room. One girl raised her hand and he pointed to her, as she said "Uhm, hi Tyler... Could you play Death of a Bachelor by Panic?" she sweetly smiled. Tyler nodded, "Of course!" he said, clearing his throat, adjusting the mic and strumming his ukulele lightly, closing his eyes. His voice started out soft, and quiet, slowly singing the words, swaying to the non-existent beat he was going to made. He started playing his ukulele and sped up, singing louder as he got to the chorus, getting a little too into it, as the people cheered loudly for him. He danced around as he sang extremely loud, he thought his lungs would rip out of his chest- he loved doing this, it made him happiest being on stage, singing out to people, and everyone saw that. As the song came close to an end, he let out the last note with a scream. Everyone clapped and cheered, and he heard Josh alone shout and whistle, making him blush profusely. He giggled and covered his mouth, holding his instrument tightly.   
  
  
//   
  
  
After the crowd died down, Tyler got off stage and talked with some people, laughing and smiling the whole time, discussing music with them. Tyler spoke with the manager and gave her a hug, grateful that she let him play as much as he did. He then went to the front and waited in line as more customers came in, and looked around. Josh caught his eye, he was smiling and talking with someone, which made Tyler feel a little envious. 'I shouldn't feel like this,' he thought, 'I don't _know_ him...'  
  
He eventually ordered a drink and a sandwich, then took a seat. He sighed a little, happy to relax, and took a drink. He wasn't paying attention, in his own world, when he burnt his mouth, and hissed. He had always had a low pain tolerance. "Damn it.." he mumbled to himself, pressing onto the side of his mouth, pouting.   
  
He heard heavy footsteps, and chair legs screeching, being pulled from the other side of the table he was seated at. Startled, Tyler looked up wide-eyed and then relaxed. Josh.   
  
  
//   
  
  
"Tyler... uh.." Josh rubbed his hair and grinned, "You did really good out there. I just.. wanted to say hi, and how I tho-" he stopped mid-sentence, looking down at Tyler.   
  
"You're wearing my jacket! You look so frickin' cute and tiny, oh my gosh!" Tyler laughed and took a bite of his sandwich, speaking with his mouth full, "Thanks Josh.. you look pretty... p-pre-pretty, uh.. um, big." Josh erupted into laughter, as Tyler bit his lip and looked up at him, his cheeks red. Josh, still giggling, sat down across from him, staring at him.   
  
"I mean it. You're really cute, Ty." Ty? No one has ever called him that before. He blushed at the name. Josh smiled at him, "Um- would you wanna.. like.. Would you want to get out of here? Maybe go on a walk around town, get some **real** food?" Tyler fake pouted, "Mmmh, hey! This is real food!" he mumbled, stuffing his face.   
  
Josh scoffed in mockery as his tongue swept over and coated his bottom lip with spit, making Tyler's stomach do flips. "C'mon, just come with me. Please? I think you're interesting, I wanna spend time with you." Josh's words echoed in Tyler's mind; He wanted to _spend time with him_. He didn't know what to say- of course he wanted to. Josh was the most attractive man Tyler has even _seen_ , let alone been around. Josh spoke up, snapping Tyler out of his thoughts.   
  
"Tyler..? Ty? ... Tyler! Would you like that?" he said softly, staring into his eyes. Tyler nearly choked on his food, and Josh laughed, Tyler playfully glaring at him. Tyler then nodded, "I- I.. Yes! I would like that. We should go- but.. I'm not sure what I should do with this.." he pointed to his ukulele. Josh's face twisted up in confusion, then his lips formed a slight smirk, as he said, "Just leave it here! We can come back here tomorrow and get it for ya. Let's call it a date, what do ya say?" he winked.   
  
Tyler looked up at him in shock, he was focusing on how Josh's lips formed his words, until his brain caught up to what he said.   
  
"A... a date?" he muttered, looking up at Josh with big eyes.  
  



	3. I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a date around town, (aka, Josh is very much into calling Tyler pet names) which evidently gets interrupted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This one was a bit rushed, and short, and it's going up later than I wanted. My grandmother was in the hospital today (she's ok, js) and I haven't been home for awhile! This chapter is basically going to be half of their "date," - the other half continuing onto chapter 4. Anyways- hope you enjoy!!

"Hah. Yeah, a date, silly," Josh said, licking his lips again. Tyler just stared at him nervously. "You up for it?" Josh smiled, then continued, a grim look on his face, "But, of course- if you're not ready for it, I won't push you to do anything you're not comfortable with. I just want to get to know you better!"

Tyler smiled at Josh, 'of course he would only be thinking of me right now, and he could totally be rejected' he thought. "N-no.. I mean- I'd really like to go with you. I want to know more about you, too. Let me just talk with the manager," Tyler said, putting his drink down and standing up, grabbing his ukulele. He walked over to the manager, tapped her shoulder and asked to speak with her. She was his friend, but he knew she needed to work. They talked for awhile, obviously she didn't mind it.

He walked back over, and Josh stood up immediately. "You ready, Ty?" He smiled, running his hands through his hair. Tyler nodded, and they walked outside.

"So, what should we do? We can get food later if you want. I hear there's a really nice arcade downtown. Oh! Or, there's also a sick music shop! What do you feel like doing?" Josh said, looking at Tyler.

Tyler blinked quickly, surprised that Josh was so willing to do what he wanted. He blushed and stuck his hands into (Josh's) jacket, then bit his lip. "Umm.. The arcade sounds fun! I've never been to the one around here," Tyler said, looking at Josh hopefully. Josh just grinned and nodded in agreement, "Okay Tyler! Whatever you want!" Josh beamed.

They made small talk as they walked along busy streets, agreeing how nice out it was, talking about games they enjoyed, places they liked visiting, etc.  
  
  


* * *

  
Once they made it to the arcade, Josh opened the door and guided Tyler in, then met him inside. "Whoaaa.." Tyler mumbled, "This place is sick!" He grinned at Josh, clasping his hands together and jumping up and down excitedly. He was overly happy about this, but he really couldn't help it. There were so many games that Tyler hasn't played here! Josh glanced at Tyler. "Lets see what should we do first, then!" He exclaimed, shuffling his feet along, motioning for Tyler to follow. Tyler nodded and obeyed, sticking close by him, noticing that there were tons of people here.

Tyler followed Josh to the counter, then saw him reach for his pocket and pull out his wallet. Tyler pouted a little, "We should split how much it costs..." he said, focusing his eyes on Josh's hands. Josh shook his head, "Nope! I've got it covered. Maybe next time, hm?" He winked, causing Tyler to get a bit flustered. After paying, Josh gathered the small cup of coins, and led Tyler out. "How about we go do those race cars over there? That should be fun, right?" He gestured to the games.

Tyler stared at them, then looked back and forth from Josh, to the games. He ran quickly to them, getting on the red car, laughing as Josh sprinted after him and got in.  
  
"You little..!" He started, then just chuckled, handing him some coins. Tyler took them and inserted them into the game, leaning over to look at Josh, then stuck his tongue out.

Josh laughed loudly at him, then rolled his eyes playfully, "Hhaha, cute. I bet you can't beat me!" he said. Five minutes later, Tyler was practically crying from laughter- Josh did absolutely terrible, he got last place, while Tyler got first. Tyler giggled, "Good job," he paused, looking over at Josh's screen name, "Umm.. Dog.. Breath? Dog breath, really?" He laughed more. Josh shot him a sad look, glancing at his screen, "Yes! I'll have you know, Dog breath is my code name! Meanwhile... Baby boy.. Okay, I can't be mad. You did really good! You've gotta teach me your ways! I just can't believe I lost so hard..." He said, sighing dramatically. Tyler giggled again, especially at the slight pet name, his cheeks turning bright pink, as he stared at Josh's smiling face.

Josh bit on his lip, "So.. Baby boy.." he said softly, staring into Tyler's eyes, lowering his voice, "How about... we go play some _other_ games?" he smirked. Tyler's face was extremely red then, he stuttered out nonsense, not knowing how to contemplate what Josh just implied to him. "N-n.. Not fair, Josh.." he breathed out, looking down and playing with his own fingers. Josh spoke in a deep tone again, "Aww.. Relax, baby boy," he teased, "I just wanna _play_ with you!" Tyler whined and pouted at him, crossing his arms, while Josh burst into laughter. "Ty- sorry! You look cute when you're all embarrassed!" he said, looking a bit guilty, but continued laughing.

  
"St-stop teasing me, Josh.." Tyler breathed out, standing up and walking away, giggling. He was too focused on how Josh was still calling him "baby boy," when he accidentally bumped into a man as he turned around, causing him to drop his cup of coins. " _ **Watch it**_!" The man shouted, startling Tyler. He flinched, his eyes darting around, "Sorry.. I wasn't being carefu-" the man cut him off, rolling his eyes, "No _shit_ , you weren't! You should at least pick up the mess you made."

Tyler frowned, and crouched down and started gathering the scattered coins. Josh was at his side by then, grabbing Tyler's arm and pulling him upwards, as Tyler spoke quietly, "Jo-Josh.. It's oka-" he paused, seeing the look on his face. Josh's face was red with anger, speaking in a deep tone, trying to be more intimidating(which worked on Tyler...), "Don't talk to him that way, he just made a small mistake. He barely even bumped you, dude, back off. Fuckin' brute.. How about you clean it up, don't make him do it. That's just mean." He said, and Tyler squeaked in embarrassment, saying softly, "It's alright, Josh- y-you don't ha-have t-" his voice gave out.  
  
Josh then looked to him, placing his arm over his shoulders, his hand gently moving to the back of Tyler's head, rubbing his hair. "Don't worry, baby boy. I'm not gonna let him pick on you."

The man rolled his eyes at them, puffing his chest, saying, "Whatever, he's just a fucking wimp anyways. If he wasn't hiding behind your dumbass, I'd beat the shit out of him in a minute." Josh just laughed, "Sure, you tell yourself that. You're awfully rude, trying to pick fights with people. Let's go, Ty. Have a nice day, dude," Josh said sarcastically, dropping his cup of coins on the floor in front of the man, fake smiling, then turning around, with Tyler under his arm, and walking out of the arcade.

  
  
//

  
  
Tyler was trying not to laugh so hard, his face turning bright red. "Josh, what the heck was that!" he said, "You didn't have to do all that just for me.. I would've been fine with cleaning up." Josh licked his lip, chuckling a little, "Yes, I did have to do all that. I'm not going to sit by and let some ogre pick on you- especially for something so small. He shouldn't have been so rude." Tyler giggled and nodded, thinking about how Josh (somewhat) made things easier for him back there. He also thought about Josh's arms over his shoulders, his hands rubbing over his head, calling him names...

He felt Josh's eyes on him, then realized he was lost in thought, making weird faces. Josh was tapping his arm, smiling, as he said, "Hey! ...Ty! Do you want to go get some food now? I know we didn't spend much time at all in the arcade, but..that guy kinda killed the mood. Maybe we could check out a movie or something, too. What do you think?"

Tyler blushed, 'again with the cute nicknames,' he thought. Tyler nodded quickly, "Mhm! Some pizza sounds good..Oh, and a movie, too.. I like spending time with you already..." he trailed off. Josh grinned, "I'm always down for some pizza! I know of a really good place- let's go!" Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and led him down the busy sidewalk, speed walking, and Tyler held on for dear life.

"S-slow down, Dog breath!" he squealed, gripping Josh's big hand.  
  
Josh winked back at him, "Pft! Not a chance, Baby boy!"


	4. It Takes Someone to Come Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to go out for some food, when Josh runs into some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short, because as I was editing, my computer decided to restart and I lost all my work haha (fRICK). No worries, I'll get chap. 5 up asap!! :") thanks!!!

"C'mon, Ty! You're way too slow- and I'm really hungry, come on!!" Josh smiled, pulling Tyler along, gently squeezing his hand.

Tyler breathed quickly, nodded, and tried his best to keep the pace.

Once they got there, they sat down and ordered drinks, and made small talk until their pizzas came. Josh started eating right away, while Tyler just inspected his food. Josh was already on his second piece, when he spoke up, "Ty.. I forgot to ask.. What do you do? Like.. Do you work anywhere?"

Tyler glanced down to his hands, kicking his feet back and forth, mumbling, "N-not much.. I've released some demo songs, and edited pictures and videos and stuff for people.. I make some money from that, but I really like making music," he smiled, biting on his lip. Josh took a bite of his pizza, then said, "Mhh, I understand that! I used to play the drums, bu-" Tyler cut him off, "You played the drums?! Joshua, that's so _sick_!" he squealed, looking at him, urging him to continue. Josh's cheeks heated up, a shy smile appearing on his face, "Yeah- well.. I don't anymore, at least, I don't really have the time..." He frowned then, opening his mouth to say something, then shook his head, going back to eating. Tyler looked down again, 'great, you made him upset..' he thought, 'why do you always do this to people you meet. He won't like you because of this, you pry too much. You're being invasive.' His thoughts were taking over..that _thing_ in his dreams- every time he started to feel bad, it would trap him, confuse him, make him feel like he didn't belong.. It fed upon his fears, his insecurities, and made it worse. He felt that he was going to cry, his eyes starting to burn, as his cheeks were hot. His head was hurting then, the beginning of a migraine.  
  
He froze when he felt Josh's hand touch his, holding it lightly. "It's just my job. It's weird, you know?" He said, continuing, "This is going to probably sound funny.. I do... stunts. For videos and short movies, for people. It's super dangerous, I wouldn't recommend it, and it's fun, but.. There have been close calls. Plus, my manager is a jerk," he laughed, chewing on his food. Tyler sat there, quite embarrassed, muttering out, "Y-.. You do stunts? Like.. what kind?" Tyler took a drink, then Josh said, "Ahh.. It just depends on what the people want, honestly. I haven't done anything too crazy, yet.." he paused, "Hey! You haven't touched your food! Are you hungry, Ty?"  
  
Tyler rubbed his eyes and nodded, tilting his head up, then grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite. Josh smiled, that goofy smile, "There's my boy!"  
  
They finished their food, and, thankfully to Tyler's begging, split the bill. Josh checked the time on his phone, and sighed. "I didn't realize how late it was.. I'm going to have to head home soon, I'm sorry. I have a stupid meeting with my manager about a job I have to take," he frowned. Tyler just shook his head, and giggled slightly, "It's okay! Don't be sorry, Josh, I understand." Josh grinned, and stood up, grabbing Tyler's hand. "Let me walk you home, at least! I don't want you being alone. You look like you don't feel good," he said, pouting. Tyler stood up with him, and held onto his hand, then blinked innocently. "Well..My head hurts.." Josh huffed, "My poor baby boy..." he sighed, "Lets go get you home, Ty."  
  
  
//  
  
  
They walked together to Tyler's apartment, stopping just before the door. Tyler turned to Josh. "Can I... ca-can we... um.. Can I text you? I-In case, you, um.. you get hurt or something..." he blushed, nibbling his lip. Josh patted Tyler's head, smiling, "Of course! For if I get hurt," He winked, then took out his phone and handed it to him, as Tyler realized and did the same, they entered each other's contacts.  
  
"I'll most likely have to leave town soon.. Work and all. It won't be for that long, and I'll make sure to talk to you. Okay?" Josh grinned, petting Tyler's hair again. Tyler blushed heavily, smiling at Josh, then nodding. "Alright! I'd better get going.." Josh frowned, "Stay safe, baby boy. I had a lot of fun today!" Tyler then felt Josh lean in, placing a small kiss to his forehead, and he squealed, making Josh laugh. "M-me too, I had a good time.. You stay safe! You're the.. the stunt guy.." Tyler glanced at him, a slight worried look plastered on his face. "I'll be fine, Ty. I promise," Josh said, "I really have to go.. Bye, baby boy!" He said sweetly, licking on his lip. Josh walked away as Tyler waved and went inside.  
  
When Tyler made it in, he glided his feet straight to his bed, and laid down for a long while. He sighed, closing his eyes, thinking about Josh.. He wanted to be less nervous around him, although he managed to slightly control himself, at least on the inside, he was a mess. Josh was the first person he'd been on a date with in a long time, and he made him feel very comfortable, despite his anxieties... Tyler shrugged off his clothes and turned off the light, his migraine getting worse. It wasn't very late, but he was exhausted.  
  
Tyler was just about to fall asleep, when he heard his phone vibrate and light up. A text, from Josh.   
  
**J: Hey Ty. Just wanted to let you know I'm home now! Hope you're okay. You should get some sleep, not feeling well and all. Good night, baby boy!!**  
  
He smiled, rolled to his back, then texted right away.   
  
**T: glad you're home okay, you should get some sleep too I'm sure you'll be busy, Dog breath. night night!**  
  
His phone buzzed, alerting him of another text.  
  
**J: I'm such a sleepy boy... I really did have tons of fun today. hope we see each other soon, little prince**  
  
T: get off your phone, then! get some rest, Jish!  
  
Tyler laughed a little, "fuck," he said to himself, laughing more.  
  
**T: I meant "Josh" ... ):**  
  
**J: "Jish," is good, baby boy. it's cute, I like it! seriously, we should sleep now. deal?**  
  
**T: ugh, deal, Jish. good night**  
  
Setting his phone down, Tyler laughed again, snorting. He twisting onto his stomach, then closing his eyes once more. He messed with his hair, snuggling the blankets, and drifted off to sleep.  
  



	5. this isn't a chapter, sorry! just a small normal update lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to delete this later...lmao

Hi there! I've tried writing up and editing chapter 4 and 5, but it's taking a bit longer than I expected. I've been getting really bad headaches which kinda makes it hard to do stuff (it's totally ok, but the only downside is, it kinda kills my motivation and creativeness, and just renders me useless lol). I'll try my best to update 2-3 times this week, _at least_ by Thursday or Friday, and I mean by the absolute very least, if these headaches don't clear up. They'll most likely be up tomorrow, though. Things might be a little later than I wanted to, as of right now. I **really** wanted to have another chapter up by today, but ... yanno. Stuff happens!  
  
Anyways, hope you're all enjoying everything so far!! Like I said, I'll try my very best to update as soon as I can! I don't want to rush myself and have a crap chapter either, and I hope that's okay! have a good day/night! thanks for reading if you do, frens !!! 


	6. SALUTATIONS (small update #2 lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk I love joshie and ty that's about all that's been going on

hey all! I just wanted to say sorry for not posting any chapters recently. I started up some online courses and its been keeping me super busy.. *gags* lmao.

Sorry for the lil hiatus, I kinda ran out of creativity for this.. ): anyways..I'll get back to writing really soon- I've missed it!! Oh, and thanks for all the feedback you've all given me, it really helps a whole lot, and I appreciate that you all enjoy what little chapters I've written. Thanks!!!

Anyways, my point rn is that I don't really have any free time at all with my schooling going on.. I've been trying to make more time, but it's very time consuming atm. Hopefully my courses will let up soon for me to continue writing.. I've been trying to add bits and pieces to some chapters I'm writing, and that's the best I can do >": I apologize! I'll keep working on it and trying to update this as often as I can. Thank you all.


	7. update-o

hey hey all, sorry for sUCH a friggin long time away!!!

first of all, i lost my account info. i didnt have any time to write, because schooling was going on. thats finished now though, (thank god) im just doing some studying on my own. i want to get back into writing, i really love to do it, honestly. ill be doing that soon.

second, i have realized a lot of things about myself this past year. im a lesbian. wooo big suprise!! i only want to put this out there as a fact because i am comfortable with myself. ive come out, everything is fine, im just livin life :") i have a gf!!! now tHATS a surprise lmaooo

im terribly sorry for not updating the tyler/josh fic that i was writing, i just had a lot going on, i hope you all understand. i WILL get back to writing that, i still love them bois,, ive just needed a break. i will probably steer more toward wlw content though, after the fic is finished, just as a fact that i am more geared towards that kind of stuff. i will finish the first fic i posted, though, no worries :")

i hope you all are doing great and having a wonderful day/night

thank you for (possibly) reading this ;;;


End file.
